Dungeon
The Dungeon is an area in the game ''Ib'' that was added in and became accessible after the v1.04 update. It is an optional area for Ib to explore; a flight of stairs leading to a lower floor at the dark reception area of the Guertena Art Gallery is the entrance to the Dungeon and appears only on the second play-through of the game. Walkthrough After entering the pink house in the Sketchbook, Ib must descend the stairs to arrive in the dark reception area. If Garry is still alive, he will mention that the place looks familiar and express nervousness about going down the stairs. After Ib passes the stairs, the player can see a vase with no water to the left. Ib should walk straight down. The next area will appear to be the area where Ib first encountered the Lady in Blue; however, the painting will be hanging undisturbed on the wall, and the window will retain its status before the Lady in Blue smashed it. If Ib observes The Lady in Blue, red paint will leak out of the window. The door next to the window is not locked, so the Ib should go in. The player can see that the vase contains red paint. On Ib's right, there will be two messages on the wall, a door, and a save spot. The message on the left side of the door says, "You and the rose are unified. Know the weight of your life." The one on the right says, "When the rose wilts, so too will you rot away." Past the door next to the messages is a room with two paintings, Concealed Secret and Deja Vu, and an orange door that leads to the Orange Area. In the Orange Area, the first thing that Ib encounters is a large, white sleeping snake. Garry will say, "A-A snake... Sure is big. Let's not wake it up." Going up, there would be a secret passage, two paintings, a crack on the floor and a little, white ant. You must talk to the little white ant. There is one painting which can be seen before going through the hole. This painting is called "A Spectacle of Blood". When you go through the secret passage, there would be a group of paintings lined up after another. In order, it is "A painting of balls in a red frame", "A painting of a book in a blue frame. Everyone goes to sleep at night", "A painting of a shark in a yellow frame.", "A painting of tea in a purple frame. It gives off the smell of tea..." and "A painting of a hole in the ground in a green frame". The painting of a hole in the ground appears to be taken off the wall to lay on the crack. This painting is known to be the Anthill Painting. When you talk to the ant, he would reply as hey, that's my home. put it down for me When you do, the ant will also say oh, there's a way back now. i'll go home then. You can now go through the crack. The painting across the crack is called "Hard-to-Wake Man". The plant, which is blocking the door is called "Stubborn Twins". If you choose to try and go through to get the door, you'll get poisoned by the plant and eventually die. The paintings across the plant are "A Place Out of Reach" and "Light Within the Canvas". After you've seen the paintings (optional), there would be another painting when you go down. That painting is called "Stirred Up". There would be a door next to that painting which is dark and does not appear to have any sort of light in that room. Garry then says that he can use his lighter to see in the dark. However, it ran out of oil. They leave the room then. There's a room next to the plate clock which currently has one painting called "Mistake". Garry then says that it's very odd to put a mistake in the painting and then calling it a name. When you go north, you would see a label which says "Collection". There's a message tablet just on the right side of the painting called "Mistake". It says My heart goes to art. My spirit goes to my creations. When you go the rightmost wall, there is a big tail which leads to the sleeping snake. You can choose to pull it or to not do anything to it. You have to choose to pull it. When you pulled it, the snake then goes in a little more, however still sleeping. Garry then says "How sleepy is that snake...". When you go north, you have to dodge the flying knives and thus, pressing a button which will deactivate the knives. A painting will then be seen which is then called "Imprisoned Flame". A butterfly is stuck in the painting. You have two options, to pull out the needles or to not touch it. You have to choose to pull out the needles. Once free, the butterfly will fly away. Another painting is seen on the other side of the room. This is called "Beyond Halcyon Skies". You then have to walk back down to see the butterfly. The person in the painting Mistake then comes out of the painting and walks around the room. When you get near the butterfly, you have two options, to observe it or to catch it. If you observe the butterfly, it says the butterfly's wing is warm. You have to catch it. Once you do, you would have got something called Warm Butterfly. Once you caught the butterfly, walk out of the room and go to your left. From there, the butterfly would have become a candle. The painting Light Within the Canvas then can be taken off and used as light. When you remove the painting, you would have got Candle Painting. Once you go in, you have to guide yourself around the room, with limited availability to see. At the right-hand bottom corner, there would be an easel with a green number written on it as 1'''. There would be several easels around the room. There would also be a violet 9, an orange 8, a red 7, a yellow 3, and a blue 2. The Mistake enemy will have opened the door and follows you in the lobby. At the Truant Second Hands (clock), the code is '''72391, which will make it night time at the Dungeon. This will also make the candle disappear in the painting and the enemy walk faster. You will then find a little white ant, complaining that he is hungry. If you give him the candy from Garry, he would refuse the offer because he wanted something sweet, not salty. To the little white ant, candy is salty. It then says something about stars and says that it's a gift from God. The little white ant suggests he wants stars because they are sweet and tasty. To find what the little white ant wants, you must go back to the room where the enemy Mistake was. Travel all the way back up until you see a painting called Overfilled Night Sky. You must then shake the frame and one will drop down. Collect it. When you're back outside, you will notice a red head laying on the ground. Ignore it and go back to the little white ant. Feed it to the little white ant and it'll give you the Orange Key which unlocks the door behind the Stubborn Twins. When you have unlocked the door, you will notice a painting called Queen of High Society in which an applause will play afterwards. When you head straight up, you would notice a series of pictures aligned by left, right, left right before exiting the room. There would then be a green room with a save point and a mask without a face called Annulated Woman. A message tablet will appear saying "Remember the artworks you hold dear", unless Garry is with you, in which case it will say "Drown in the abyss". When you go up, you can see a group of sculptures, a vase and a save point. There would be an obtainable piece of painting in which is needed to make a painting. The piece of painting vanishes like the Balls of Paint in Garry's area. The sculptures are Tryst After Death, Drinking in the Night, The Beauty of Blanc and Flexible Stone. There is a secret passage in which you have to collect all the stick men and putting them into a book, whilst avoiding the red stick men to collect another piece of painting. There are two paintings in that room, called Flowers Without Color and Insomnia Coffin. To the right of the save point, you would have encounter a room full of cacti, Cactus Terrace. The objective of this is to collect the two pieces of paintings while avoiding the cacti. After a while, a painting, Mayhem of Color would have broken out of its painting and start chasing after you. Once you have collected the two pieces of painting, there is the Deactivate Switch. Walk over it, the enemy would have disappeared. Now you have to walk back. Once you walk outside, you would notice that the sculpture Drinking in the Night would have spilled more liquid on the ground. When you walk to the left, heading to the Cycloptic Smile room, you would notice a whole room with the same cyclop painting. Walking to the bottom left corner, you would notice a piece of painting. In this room, the objective is to focus and see which one of the painting is alive. The alive painting would blink and then go back to its position. Once you clicked that, by pressing on which row and which column, the eyes will stare down on you and give you a piece of painting. By now, nearly the whole floor is covered with dark blue liquid which came from Drinking in the Night. When you enter the Endless Corridor room, the bird would chirp and appear in the screen. It would then walk away. One message tablet is shown at the moment. The message says "The way will be shown to those pure of heart." After you read that, you had to copy how the bird walked. You then have to walk out before entering again to repeat how the bird walks again. You do this one more time before a bird picture appears, along with the bird. The bird will then jump into the picture. The painting is called Place of Warmth. After a while, a piece of a painting will appear. You then have to obtain the item before it vanishes. Once you go out again, the floor would have become very dark and a secret passage way is unlocked. Go in there. When you're in the room, there would be a painting of a smeared face as well as a piece of painting which is blocking the way to Birth of the Copernicus Revolution. Get the piece of painting. You then have two choices, either to look down or to jump down. If you choose to look down the hole, the painting of the smear faced man would jump out of the painting and push you down. Ib would then faint again, as Garry tries to get Ib back up on her feet. Ib then regains consciousness where Garry will feel relieved. After Garry makes a few statements, you then have two choices, either "What about my rose?" or "What about Garry?". Choose any as it doesn't matter. When you become controllable again, the Mistake enemy would appear again, after jumping in a hole. The question will then say: '"Which Heavenly bodies weren't there?" when you go up to the second spot. A sculpture appears in the room called Jewel Box of Temptation. On the side of the box, a voice asks if Ib wants its treasure or not. You get to choose either Want or Don't Want. If you choose Want, it'll tell you to solve the wall puzzle and they'll talk. If she messes it up, the box will bite her. The answer is the orange sun on the left and the green circle on the right. The treasure was another piece of painting. A door can then unlocked from that room. Once you go out, the enemy then still chases after Ib after it opens the door. Travel to the farthest door, in which Garry and Ib will take a rest. Garry will then walk to up to the wall and sit for a bit. You then notice something covered in cloth. To get the first piece of painting in this room, travel to the second bookshelf on the front left. You then would read the book Cubism. Ib notices something stuck in the book and it appears to be a piece of painting. Talk with Garry. He would then say to not leave the room without Garry. If you talk to him again, he would start to fall asleep. The floors will start shaking and Garry would not be able to wake. Walk to the furthest book on the left back bookshelf. You then choose either how to enter the secret room, how to leave the secret room or to close the book. To enter the secret room read the writing on the back of the east bookcase. Next, look behind the gap on the long bookshelf. Now look in the canvas. Close your eyes and count to three. Then it should be ready. You then have two choices to either Close your eyes and count to three or not. You have to close your eyes and count to three. After three pendulum strikes, you would notice a hanging cord. After you pulled it, you will land in a place with an animated painting and two glowing dots. The question is XXX Crows and Five XXX. Go to the red panel and enter the number 3 as there are three crows in the painting. You would then hear a tick sound, saying that it's correct. Now go to the blue panel and enter Fish, as there are five Fish. You then would hear another tick sound. After re-reading the question, you would notice that it will say Three Crows and Five Fish. A piece of painting will then appear. Pick it up. It will vanish like the others once you picked it up. You then have to go to the bottom right corner to exit. Pressing the bottom right corner switch will take you back to Garry who would have felt very worried. Pressing the bottom left corner switch will kill you. After you have gone back to Garry, you would see him awake and worried. He makes a few statements before you can choose either Sorry! or To a secret room. Choose any as it doesn't matter. You would then have completed the blank plate. The title of the artwork is Guertena. The painting then becomes a normal painting. Ib then walks in the painting to find a sculpture called Final Stage. You can move the vase out of your way by moving it up. You then find a treasure box. Open it. You'll find a Black Key. You walk straight up to go back to the dark reception. You can find your way to the Fabricated World painting. Jump in the painting, otherwise you'd get Ib All Alone. After the ending, you will find yourself in the True Guertena Exhibit if you have had the black key. This area is a representation of the actual gallery of Guertena's works, but you can only see the paintings whose words Ib finds and understands. Enemies *Birth of the Copernicus Revolution (damages rose upon falling) *Black Roses *Cactus Terrace *Final Stage *Jewel Box of Temptation *Mayhem of Color *Mistake *Red Stick Men *Stubborn Twins Gallery File:Guertena_Completed.png|Completed Guertena painting Category:Areas Category:Dungeon Category:Guides Category:Bonus Areas Category:Orange Area Category:Cyan Area Category:Black Area